thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
The Greatest Love of All
The Greatest Love of All is the season finale of The Challenge: Battle of the Exes II. Description The remaining teams set off to complete the two-day final in an effort to win the $350,000 prize money. But before they can begin the epic climb to Mount Slogan’s summit, they face brutal obstacles. Final Challenge Location: Ørsta, Norway For the final challenge teams will compete in a series of checkpoints with the end goal of reaching the 5,200 foot top of Mount Slogan. The first team to complete all of the checkpoints and reach the top of the mountain will win and receive $250,000. The second and third place teams will receive $70,000 and $30,000 respectively. TJ announced that if a team does not complete the final challenge they will receive no final prize money. To start the race teams will travel to Geirangerfjord by helicopter in order assigned by Jordan and Sarah. Starting Order: Checkpoint 1 Checkpoint: Kayak the Fjord Once a teams helicopter has reach the fjord they must drop into the water and swim to the shore to reach their kayak. Upon reaching their kayak they must paddle 10 miles up the fjord to the shore. On the shore teams must change into their team uniforms and continue on to their next checkpoint. Results: Checkpoint 2 Checkpoint: Mind Games Teams must unscramble a five word sentence using painted rocks. The sentence reads out "You will respect the trolls." Upon completion of this teams must continue on to their next checkpoint. If a team does not solve the puzzle within 30 minute time limit they may continue to the next checkpoint. Results: Checkpoint 3 Checkpoint: Don't Flip Your Lid To start each team member must drink a glass of a disgusting fishy liquid. Then, alternating between team members, teams will attempt to flip a coaster onto a glass. Each team member is given three tries per glass and if they are unable to successfully flip the coaster, they must drink that glass before alternating to the next one. Once a team has successfully flipped all of their coasters or drank all of their glasses they may continue to the next checkpoint. Results: Checkpoint 4 Checkpoint: Get Your Rocks Off Teams must stand behind a line and toss five rocks into a hole. If they are unsuccessful they must run back to the rock pile and collect more rocks and try again until they can land five total. Pairs must consume a tube of local caviar before each attempt. Upon completion of this teams may continue to the next checkpoint. If a team is unable to complete the checkpoint within 30 minutes they will be allowed to continue to the next checkpoint. Results: Checkpoint 5 Checkpoint: Bike Ride Teams must retrieve a set of mountain bikes and ride the path to the base of Mount Slogan for their next checkpoint. Results: Checkpoint 6 Checkpoint: Rest Stop Teams must take their place together either on their team bed or in a circle by the fire. Teams must remain in either spot until the morning. For their final push teams will race to the 5,200 foot high peak of Mount Slogan. The first team to reach the peak will be declared the winners. As a result of completing the prior day's checkpoints first, Jordan and Sarah were given a five minute head start. Final Results: Notes *Jay and Jenna quit the final challenge during the "Don't Flip Your Lid" checkpoint. After determining that they could not stomach the liquid TJ announced that they would not continue on and as a result, forfeit all of their final prize money. Sneak Peeks The Challenge Battle of the Exes II Official Sneak Peek (Episode 12) MTV The Challenge Battle of the Exes II Viking Helmets Bonus Clip (Episode 12) MTV Category:Battle of the Exes II Episodes